Corrupted By A Thief
by ichigomisa1
Summary: Tabby Moreau is a Breton healer from the small village of Helgen. After the dragon attack took her parent's lives, she travels to Riften to learn how to become an acolyte at the Temple of Mara. When she falls for a certain thief, will he take her to the dark side? Brynjolf/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new fic! If you like this, go check out my other Skyrim fic...its a Ulfric/OC. But this story is a Brynjolf/OC! Hope you like it. If I get a review, I'll post another chapter!**

**Love, Ichigomisa1 !  
**

* * *

Ever since she was young, Tabby wanted to become the best healer Skyrim had ever seen. She wanted to get out of Helgen and move some place like Solitude or Windhelm and learn how to be a true healer. This dream slowly diminished when her father made her work on the family farm. He would say, "We moved here from High Rock so you could live a good honest life as a farmer, just like your mother and I."

It wasn't just being a healer that her father wouldn't let her do, but also dating boys. Because of her good looks, the teenage boys would be all after Tabby. But her father had scared off every boy that even got close to her. He would tell them to either stay away or threaten them if they got too involved. Eventually, no boys in Helgen would even talk to Tabby. She was almost 20 now and hadn't even had a boyfriend yet.

However, Tabby loved her father and mother no matter what. They cared for her so much, and she tried to give back as much as she could.

One day, Tabby asked her parents if she could be the one to go to Whiterun and get supplies for their upcoming birthday party for her. Tabby had only been to Whiterun a few times, and she begged her parents to let her go. She wanted to go alone and truly bask in freedom for a day. Since it was her birthday and she was turning 20, they let her go.

Tabby made her journey successfully, which wasn't really hard because the path is fairly safe to Whiterun. She went into Belathor's General Goods to look for some party decorations, when a man bursted into the shop.

"A dragon just attacked Helgen! A dragon! They think it could be heading this way! Close up shop and take cover!" Tabby froze. She left all her bought supplies and ran. Maybe it wasn't too bad, and the truth got warped as it traveled to Whiterun, she thought to herself. She didn't stop running until she got to the gates of Helgen. The guards out front yelled after her not to go in, but she didn't listen. People she knew all her life were dropping down all around her. She looked up into the sky and the dragon soared. What the man said was true.

Buildings were on fire and people screamed as she sprinted to her house. She threw open the door to try to find her parents. They were no where in sight so she headed out to the garden. She found her mother, face in the dirt with burns everywhere.

"MOM NO! YOU'RE ALIVE, I CAN HELP!" She kneeled next to her mom crying. She turned her over and started healing her; She wasn't responding. Tabby kept trying and trying but she was gone. Tabby's tear were falling so fast that she couldn't see. The ground felt as if it was collapsing under her. She looked around for her father and found him lying next to their patch of cabbages. Tabby crawled over to help him as fast as she could.

"Please let him be fine, PLEASE let him be fine." She called out.

"T-tabby-" Her father barely managed to say her name.

"Oh father, give me a second, I can help you!" She tried to heal him as fast as she could. She started getting fatigued from pushing herself so hard.

"Tabby, let m-me be..."

"NO, I will not! Don't say that!" She kept trying to heal him, but her skills weren't good enough. She kept going even though she knew she couldn't save him.

"Go, become a healer. I love y-you, be ha-appy." He said.

Minutes passed as she tried harder and harder to save his life. But to no avail.

"I will, I love you too dad." She whispered back.

He gave her a smile and then went limp in her arms. The dragon had already left Helgen, but she refused to move. She stayed, with him in her arms for hours. The whole day seemed like a blur to her and she kept thinking, over and over again that she shouldn't have gone to Whiterun. If she just stayed here, she could have saved them.

Once it got dark, Tabby got up. Everything hurt, she was shaking all over and couldn't stop crying. If only her healing spells could help with emotional damage. She slowly walked back into her house and looked around. Everything was destroyed. Her bed, the kitchen, the farm, everything her parent's had worked for. She went out front to see if anyone was alive. She saw her neighbors huddled, most of them looked okay. Tabby walked over to families asking if anyone was hurt, and tried to heal them. She saved many lives that day, but sadly, none that she really cared about. She was alone now, she had no relatives from either side of her family; She had no one who loved her.

Tabby thought about what her father had said right before he died, 'Become a healer, be happy'. She became determined. She was going to become the best healer Skyrim had ever seen. If she didn't have her parents, at least she would have her passion.

Most of the refugees fled to Whiterun, along with Tabby. After days passed of staying in the inn, she went to the Temple of Kyraneth. She hoped she could learn under the priests and priestesses there. They turned her away and told her the Temple of Mara in Riften would probably take her. With no money to her name, she decided to work until she could get enough gold to be on her way.

After a few weeks of working menial jobs, she had just enough gold to take a carriage to Riften.


	2. Chapter 2

**HiYa! Okat next chapter! Also- Tabby is supposed to be kind of clueless because she's never really been out in the real world**

* * *

"So I need to pay a tax to get into the city?" Tabby asked, confused.

"Uh, yes, there is a visitor's tax of 10 septims." Said the guard.

"But I only have 15 gold," she took it out of her pocket "and I need to buy a room at the inn for tonight..." She said, distraught at the little amount of money she had. She would need to buy a new outfit, not to mention food...

"Well, all right...I can let this slide. But if I see you again, I will get that 5 gold!" Ah, thank the Gods! She rushes inside to get away from the man.

As she walks in, she looks around in awe. She had never been to a city quite like this! Everything was wet and kind of dirty, its the kind of thing that would gross other people out, but not her. Everything was new to her, and she loved every second of it. As she walked down the path, she was too much in awe to notice a man was speaking to her.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are, ignoring me like that?" He looked quite frightening with his armor and dark bags under his eyes.

Tabby tried to explain. "Sorry sir, I didn't hear y-you-"

"Next time I'll make you hear me. Stay out of the Black-Briars way, or else." Tabby gulped and nodded at the man.

"Aye, is this mean man bothering ya lass?" A man with reddish hair and an accent comes up to the conversation.

"Brynjolf, watch yourself. Maven practically runs your little guild!" The other man quipped.

"You're right. But, Maul, can't you see the lass is innocent?" The man with the accent nudges her and she takes that as a signal to pout. She puts on her sweetest face and clasps her hands together.

"Eh, you'll be lucky if Maven doesn't hear about this!" The man named Maul says as he walks away.

"Thank you sir, but I really should be going now..." Tabby says.

Brynjolf lightly grabs her arm to stop her. "Wait, I saw what happened with the guard out front. You're pockets are low on gold. Even I can see that."

"Yes, are you going to charge me for your help with that man? I would really appreciate it if you didn't." She pleaded.

He chuckled. "No lass of course not! I was wondering if you would like to make some gold."

Relieved she says, "Thank the Gods, I guess not everyone is like that. What are you talking about?"

"Simple... I'm going to cause a distraction, and you are going to steal Modesi's ring from his strongbox. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

"Why plant the ring in Brand-Shei's pocket?"

"Theres someone who wants to see him put out of business for good, thats all I can say, love."

She needed the gold badly...but technically this was illegal!

"Could I have some time to think about it?" She asked.

"Sure thing, lass. Just come back when you've decided." He started walking away.

"Oh, wait, would you tell me where the Temple of Mara is?"

"Aye, cross the bridge and its to your left." He said.

She thanked him and ran off towards the temple. She hoped they would accept her, or else she wouldn't know what to do. She pushed the door open, and she peeked inside. It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen. In front of her was a big stone statue, which she concluded was Mara. Candles everywhere lit up the orange banners hung all over the walls. It was magical.

She tapped a hooded man on the shoulder saying, "Hi, my name is Tabby Moreau. I'm a healer from Helgen, and I was wondering if I could be an apprentice under one of the priests or priestesses here. I don't know much about Mara, but I can learn!"

"Ah, well, we've never had someone ask for a position like that before. Dinyu will you please come over here?" A dark elf woman with the same robes on came over. "This woman would like to study under us here at the temple. She is a healer all the way from Helgen."

"Oh wow, how flattering! We'd love to have you. Do you serve the benevolent Mara?" Dinyu asked.

"Well...no. To be honest I don't really know much about her, or any of the Gods for that matter, but I would love to learn!" She tried to be as optimistic as possible.

"Good, with that attitude you'll be great here. I'm a little busy at the moment, but Maramal here will tell you a little about Mara. In order for you to stay here, you will need to learn more about and spread Mara's shining light. You usually have to provide your own food, but for tonight you can eat whatever you wish because of your long journey. Then you can bunk in the extra bed we have in back and make yourself at home. Speak to me tomorrow about somethings I have planned for you to do." Tabby nodded and thanked her.

She turned to Maramal and asked, "Can you tell me more about Mara's beliefs?"

"Mara's domain encompasses the emotions we strive the most to embrace; love, compassion, and understanding. It is difficult to appreciate her gifts in this dark time, but you should consider her as a light of beacon in the storm."

"Okay so...Mara is the Goddess of Love then?"

"You are correct. Mara is considered the mother-goddess and goddess of love. Some consider her as a universal goddess. Her origins started in mythic times as a fertility goddess. Citizens of Skyrim come here when they want to get married."

"Oh how wonderful! She sounds absolutely lovely." Tabby said.

They continued talking about how marriage worked in Skyrim and the different ways people can be blessed by Mara. Eventually, Tabby ate her dinner and then went to bed. The bed was a little stiff, but she would manage. She laid on the pelt thinking about her parents. She missed them so much, but they would be proud of her if they were here. She fell asleep with them in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry if I took a little while to get this out... and it is kind of short... SORRY ! Forgive me! ~**

* * *

"That will be 10 septims please."

"U-uh I don't have 10 septims..." Said Tabby. She was out of gold.

"Then stop wasting my time!" Said the store clerk.

Tabby walked outside disappointed. She needed to eat!

"Well, well. It looks like it's in your best interest to take up my offer. Its easy coin, lass." Tabby could recognize that accent anywhere. She turned around to see the red haired man behind her.

"Maybe...I don't even know your name!" Said Tabby.

"Brynjolf it is. Now you know. So, I can't wait forever, lass."

"Hmph, weird name." Brynjolf laughed slightly. Tabby thought about it for a second and gave in. "Alright, alright. It's only because I'm desperate though. Let's get this started."

"Good. Wait until I start the distraction then show me what you're made of."

Tabby stood by Modesi's stall and waited for Brynjolf's distraction. He then starts yelling at everyone to come over and listen about his Falmerblood Elixir and something about eternal life. She makes sure no one is looking, and she picks the lock on the strongbox. Piece of cake. She takes the ring and sneaks over behind a few boxes and quickly but silently drops the ring in Brand-Shei's pocket. She instantly felt guilt, but at the same time, success. She smiled to her self and stood up. She nodded at Brynjolf and waited for him to stop his rant.

She walked over to him with a smug look on her face. "Now don't get too full of yourself, priestess. But it looks like I chose the right person for the job. It was surprising this plan went off without a hitch, especially with whats been going on around here."

"What's been going on?" Tabby asked.

"Beh. My organization has had a run of bad luck lately. Well, never mind that. Here's your gold." He hands her a pouch of 200 septims. "And there is a lot more where that came from, if you can handle it." Brynjolf said.

"The money's nice, but I don't know..." She mumbled.

"Look, I'll make this simple for you. My group has a hangout in the Ratways called the Ragged Flagon. If you want to get involved, find me there. Then we can talk about your future, priestess." He winked at Tabby before turning around to walk away.

"Okay...And I'm not a priestess!" She yelled to him as the blush creeped up onto her cheeks.

"Whatever you say lass." He said and smiled as he turned back to walking away. Tabby smiled to herself, partly because of Brynjolf's accent and partly because of the septims she just earned.

She looked down at the full pouch in her hands. With a smile on her face, she went to buy a few days worth of meals, a new set of light armor, and an iron dagger. She'll need protection once she goes to see Brynjolf. Wait, what was she thinking? Was she going to meet Brynjolf? She had just got accepted into the temple and she didn't want Dinyu to be disappointed in her. With that thought, she head over to the Temple of Mara to talk to Dinyu about the rest of the day.

"Hi Dinyu, you said you had something planned for me?" Tabby asked.

"Ah yes. Before we can officially teach you more about the restoration arts, you must receive Mara's blessing. But not all can hear the broad echoes of her voice. You must first act as her hands in the world. Will you help bring her light across this land?" She said.

"Just tell me what to do." Tabby replied.

"The dawn surely opens upon you child, you must reflect all you see. Mara sent me a vision of a girl caught in between her woes. The woman is Fastred. To spread the love of Mara, you must help this woman. Go, my child, here is a few gold to stay in the inn there." Dinyu said.

"Is it all right if I start my journey tomorrow morning?" Tabby asked. Dinyu nodded and walked away.

For now, Tabby would head down to the so-called Ratways and see if she could earn a little more gold.


End file.
